The Many Dates of Klaine
by DracoUDanced
Summary: Have you ever noticed weve only seen one or two Klaine dates? And even then there like at prom,or watching New Directions,or at the Lima Bean with other people. So here is dabbles all centered around dates Klaine have  been on. Most happened to me!


**AU: So I have had this idea to do a Klaine date's fic for a while and I'm finally writing it! This one actually happened to me at the mall but I was one of the girls in it not the one on the date. So here it is the first of many behind the seines Klaine dates. Also I apologize in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

_Ring Ring_

_"Bonjur"  
>"hay Kurtie, I wa-"<br>"Blaine sweaty, let's just get one thing striate right now, do not crack a joke about that! If u ever call me Kurtie again I will sneak into your room at night a steal all your hair gel."  
>"Noooooo not my hair gel! Then the beast will be released trust me it's not pretty. Anyways I was wondering if u wanted to go out tomorrow."<br>"Oh Blaine! I would love to but I have to go shopping for new pants I had another growth spurt. But I guess u could come with me and Carrie my bags."  
>"Ok see you at 12 then. Consider it a date"<em>

_Click_

**-Next Day at Mall-**

"Oh my dead wizard god! How could someone shop this much in, in just two hours! I have just been standing around and I'm tired and hungry. I need food now!"  
>"Jhezz Blaine, demanding much? And I normally can do way more in 2 hours but you were distracting me. How about some smithies?"<br>"Yay food! I want a mint chocolate shake!"  
>"I swear your just like an over excitable puppy sometimes."<p>

**xoxoxoxox**

Standing in line at a nearby food stand was a group of 3 girls.

"The short one is really cute," Whispers the clueless one of the group.

"Please the tall one is way better looking, too bad he's gay thou." The fashionable one whispers back. "Wait your talking about the tall one right? And how do u know?" clueless whispers.

"Yes and look at him he's feminine as it is but look at the designers he's dressed in. Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen, all in style right now if I might add" fashion whispers.

"Well the short ones not, so I'm going to go say hi" clueless whispers

"Are you serious? There both gay and their on a date or something. Just look at them there practically drooling over each other." whispers the branny one.

"I think you're wrong." Clueless defends

"When has my gaydar ever been off? Remember back in 8th grade about the new kid?" branny whispered.

"Well I'm still going over there." clueless*

~**Mean while~  
><strong>

"Hay Blaine why do you think those girls are staring at us and whispering?"  
>"Probably because they think you're cute... or there dementors trying to decide whose soul to suck out first."<br>"Can you really not go five minutes without relating something to Harry potter?"  
>"Nope. Wes and David timed me on how long I could last without referring to the wonderfulness that is Harry Potter. I only lasted 3 minutes and 20 seconds. I all most died."<br>"Ha ha very funn-"  
>"Um excuse me. I saw you guys from over there and noticed you were pretty cute," clueless said blushing a little, "especially you." She said looking at Blaine. "Hi my name is Megan and over there are my friends Maddie and Marlee."<br>"Um hi Megan. I'm Blaine and this is Kurt. But u can call us Klaine," said Blaine.  
>"Ok…what's Klaine?" asked Megan.<br>" Oh it's our couple name like Brangalina but less messy." Kurt said mater-o-factually.  
>"oh ok," Megan said a little confused, "so do u want to hang out with us."<br>"Um I would, but I'm kind of in the middle of a shopping trip/date with my boyfriend," said Blaine laughing a little, "but if Kurt doesn't mind then maybe in like 10 we will come hang with you girls, if that's ok?" He asked Kurt who nodded trying to hide his laughing.  
>"Oh ok yah see you in a little while then." Megan said a little crushed.<p>

"Told you so," Maddie and Marlee chorused when Megan got back.  
><strong>xoxoxoxox<strong>

Kurt and Blaine started cracking up as soon as Megan was out of ear shot. "I can't believe that just happened," Blaine said trying to compose himself, "I feel sort of sorry for her thou."

Kurt nodded also trying to calm down and said, "Yah it would be really embarrassing to be her right now though, but it's still really funny."

And with that they finished there smoothies and went to meet up with the girls for a very INTERESTING day at the mall.

**AU: SOOOOO how was it? Can u guess which girl I was? *Hint I wasn't Megan* Review. Constructive Criticism Welcome. **


End file.
